


Little Lo (Kinky Things Happen Bingo)

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Anal Play, BDSM, Bladder Control, Bondage, Chastity Device, Diapercember, Diapers, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Kinky Things Happen, Kinky Things Happen Bingo, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Patton gets fed up with Logan overworking himself. He refuses to let him continue and teams up with Janus to make him stop working. (Repost for reasons)
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous, Kinky Things Happen





	Little Lo (Kinky Things Happen Bingo)

### Work Text:

Patton hummed quietly as he headed to his room, being very careful not to wake anyone. It was quite late-err early, and he really didn’t mean to stay up this late. He just took a too long nap and couldn’t sleep. He was sure Logan would scold him for it, but Logan wasn’t exactly one to talk either. He seldom slept and would work himself to the bone, something everyone was trying to remedy in their own way.

Speaking of the smart side Patton paused when he walked by his room and saw his lights were on. Patton frowned at this, as he had recently had a conversation about overworking himself and getting enough sleep.

Patton pushed the door open to see Logan slouched over his computer, tapping at the keys with stiff hands. Logan didn’t even notice him as he stepped inside, which was concerning. “Lo? Shouldn’t you be asleep bud?” Patton asked, and Logan shot up with a start.

He didn’t look well, his face was pale and his hands were shaking, There were dark circles under his eyes, and his legs were shaking as he stood. “Patt’n?” Logan mumbled, before falling over. Patton leapt to his side and caught him as he fell. He wasted no time pulling him up into a bridal style hold as Logan’s eyes started to flitter, but still he fought sleep.

“It’s ok baby boy, you can go to sleep.” Patton reassured softly, and that was all Logan needed to give into sleep and fall into sleep. Patton held him tightly, feeling concerned. Logan needed some help relaxing, and Patton would be more than willing to help.

…………

Logan woke up slowly with the slight feeling that something was off. He opened his eyes to see a blue mobile with planets and stars. The ceiling was a soft cream and the walls were a soft blue that was covered in stars. He felt quite tired as he tilted his head to see some sort of wooden prison bars blocking him in. Part of him started to panic but mostly things still seemed fuzzy. He tried to lift his head but couldn’t, his body feeling oddly weak. Everything was off, but he couldn’t place why.

As he became more and more aware of his surroundings he realized something was off. There was fabric swaddled tightly around his crotch, making him slightly aroused, but he wasn’t sure what it was. He tried to lift his head, but was only partially successful, he could see a clean white diaper swaddled around his legs before falling back on the soft bed he was apparently on. He let out a frustrated whine as he rubbed his legs, his cock trapped between the soft fabric, driving him crazy.

“Look who’s awake!” He heard a high pitched and excited voice as he looked up to see Patton standing above him, smile on his face. “How’s my baby boy?” He asked sweetly. Patton looked around confused. He opened his mouth to talk but his tongue felt heavy and the words that came out weren’t coherent.

“Hush baby boy, don’t worry.” Patton said calmly, as he combed his hand through Logan’s hair. It felt nice, and Logan’s mind went blank for a second, before he snapped back to reality.

Finally he was able to get the words out, or at least partially “Th-omus, work” The words were choppy, but Patton seemed to understand as his face dropped.

“Oh no, no, no! Logan you need to rest! Don’t worry, I made it so you’ll have to let us take care of you and you can just rest.” Logan briefly thought that what Patton said made sense as his head went foggy again, but quickly snapped out of it. He needed to help Thomas. He raised his body up slightly, but couldn’t force himself up. 

“Can’t move.” He mumbled quietly as he fell back. Patton laughed softly as he kept brushing his fingers through Logan’s hair.

“Of course baby, I had to make sure you wouldn’t go back to work until you're back to full health, so I had to weaken you.” Logan briefly felt a surge of panic, but Patton reassured him gently. “Don’t worry baby boy. You'll be back to normal as soon as you’re well enough to work.” Patton hummed softly, but Logan wasn’t really calming down. “Tell you what baby boy, I’ll get you something to help you calm down.” Patton reassured as he leaned down to give Logan a kiss before leaving the room.

Logan’s head went foggy for a second as he heard Patton’s soft footsteps leave the room. It did sound nice, to just relax and let himself be taken care of, to let this foggy feeling take over. Yet he snapped out of it quickly. Thomas needed his Logic, Logan needed to work.

He fought to push himself up. He couldn’t quite stand, but was able to get on all fours, albeit quite unsteadily. He threw his arms over the wooden bars, only just then registering he was in a nursery, complete with stuffed animals, a changing table, and a rocking chair, along with a nice quilt patterned carpet. It was quite the struggle, but Logan was eventually able to force his way over the walls or the crib, where he promptly stumbled to the ground. Luckily for him the carpet was as soft as it looked, so it didn’t hurt at all. Still he rested on the ground for a few seconds before trying to get up. He did feel weak, extremely so, and still could not stand, but that wouldn’t stop him from getting to work. He was sure he would figure something out, even if thinking or even moving was difficult right now. 

The first step was wiggling out of his diaper. Sure it felt kinda nice, but he needed to focus and be an adult. He was slightly upset to find that he couldn’t find any clothes nearby, but his shirt was long enough to cover everything anyway.

Things would be a little easier if he could stand, but for now he could hardly crawl. He crawled a few feets forward, before his shaking arms and legs collapsed, leaving him collapsed on the floor. That’s when Patton walked back into the room with a gasp.

“Oh baby boy!” He gasped loudly. Logan heard him running over, but couldn’t do anything as Patton scooped him up from the floor besides curling against his chest. “Did you try and escape? Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you.” Logan heard Patton’s words, but was only focused on how warm Patton’s chest was. 

That was until he was plopped on a soft table. He looked up weakly to see he was on a changing table, and Patton was restraining him. Before he could react his arms were restrained in soft cuffs to the table, and there was a belt tightened around his stomach, keeping him still.

“Don’t worry, I know how hard it is for you to stop focusing, so I have a few things to help you out.” Patton said with a smile, holding up a blue butt plug with a flared base. It wasn’t too big but wasn’t exactly small either. A part of Logan wanted to tell Patton no, but he was honestly quite curious. He watched diligently as Patton coated the toy in a generous amount of lube before he started putting it in.

Logan let out a gasp as it started to slip inside, and even more so as Patton moved slowly, teasing him with every single flicker. When he finally pushed the widest part inside him Logan let out a moan as he bucked his hips. He felt so full, and it was quite the nice feeling, the plug brushing his prostate with every move, making thinking so much harder than before. Patton saw his reaction, and let out a light laugh.

“You like that baby boy? I told you I’d take care of you.” Patton said as he lifted Logan’s weakened legs, slipping him into a diaper before he could resist. Not that Logan was planning on it, as every single movement was driving him crazy. Patton swaddled him up with ease, before pulling out an odd metal tool that it took Logan a second to recognize was a chastity belt. He started to struggle slightly, but Patton just hummed softly as he continued to work. “Don’t worry baby boy, I’m just putting this on so everything stays put. Don’t want you to have an accident, do we?” The belt was tightened around his diaper, making the plug dig in even more, and making the fabric or the diaper pressed even harder against his sensitive dick. Patton could not look more proud.

“There! All snug as a bug in a rug!” Patton let out a squeal before looking up. “Oh look, Janus is here!” He said excitedly, but Logan froze. What would the others think of him? He really needed to work. He started to struggle to get up, but both the restraints and his own weakness kept him down as Janus approached, his face unreadable.

“I heard you haven’t been taking care of yourself Logan. Tsk, tsk tsk.” Janus said, though his voice wasn’t disappointed, it was slightly playful. “Haven’t I been telling you to take better care of yourself?” He asked as he undid the restraints and picked Logan up with ease before rocking Logan in his arms. “Don’t worry my dear, we’ll take care of you.” Janus said, before sitting down in the rocking chair with Logan in his lap. He held out a bottle of something white that was probably milk, but Logan couldn’t tell.

Logan whined, unsure what to do. He was hungry, sure, but did he really want to be fed from a bottle? Janus seemed to see his hesitation as he brushed his fingers across Logan’s stomach making him jump. He tried to ease the bottle into his mouth but Logan kept his mouth shut. During the fight Logan hardly noticed Janus pulling out a remote, until he pressed a button and the plug started to vibrate in his ass, making him jump.

He couldn’t focus with the plug in his ass, the tip of it teasing his prostate with every movement. He started to wiggle and squirm in Janus grasp, whimpering as he did so. His mind hadn’t gone fully fuzzy yet, but he couldn’t think coherently at all. Janus took this opportunity to slip the bottle into Logan’s mouth without him resisting.

Logan latched onto it without even thinking and started to suck. The liquid was warm, and while it tasted like milk it was quite a bit thicker and sweeter, filled with more nutrients than normal milk, which Logan needed right now. Janus also added something to help him into the subspace, but Logan didn’t notice.

Logan suckled generously, now realizing how hungry he truly was. Soon enough the bottle was empty, but he was still hungry. He whimpered at both the lack of food and the lack of something in his mouth. Luckily Patton planned ahead and there was a second bottle ready by the time Logan finished the first bottle. When Janus held out the second bottle Logan let out a happy gurgle before latching onto the second bottle and drinking the entire thing with ease. 

His eyes started to flutter as he finished off the bottle. He yawned when it was taken away and snuggled close to Janus’s chest.

“Awww! Is my little boy still tired?” Patton asked softly. Logan’s eyes briefly flickered towards Patton, but he didn’t really care. That was until Patton spoke again. “I’ve got something for you baby boy.” Logan looked again, only to see Patton holding a dark blue pacifier with stars on it, but where the nipple usually would be was a small rubber dildo in its place. Logan let out a happy laugh before grabbing at the thing with weak hands.

He sucked on it happily as Janus rocked him and put him back in his crib before covering him with a soft blanket. Logan sucked on the dildo happily before closing his eyes and falling into a soft slumber.

When he woke up Logan was still in a fuzzy state, but not as much as before. He felt weird for some reason but wasn’t quite sure why. That was until he sat up, and realized just how full his bladder was. Perhaps drinking two full bottles of milk was a bad idea, and the plug in his ass certainly wasn’t helping.

He whimpered, alerting Patton to his wakefulness. “You’re awake! Did you enjoy your nap?” Patton asked sweetly, till he noticed Logan’s state. Logan was sitting fully up, but wiggling desperately, his face wearing an expression of discomfort as he whimpered through his pacifier gag. Patton was concerned about this. He first checked his remote to make sure he didn’t accidentally turn on the vibrations of the plug, but that didn’t seem to be the issue.

“What’s wrong baby boy?” Patton asked sweetly. Logan spit the gag out, and tried to speak, but the words only came out as nonsensical babbles causing Patton to only look at him in confusion. Frustrated he finally just pointed to his stomach, then his diaper. Patton’s eyes lit up as he got the hint and realized what Logan was trying to say. “Oh! You have to go potty?” Patton asked, and Logan nodded furiously. “Well that’s ok, you can go potty.” Patton said, but he made no move to pick him up. Logan was confused, before he realized Patton expected him to go in his diaper. Logan babled angrily, but his words didn’t make any sense, and Patton just laughed, amused. “Don’t worry baby boy, I’ll change you whenever you decide to go.” He reassured before kissing him on the forehead and leaving him alone in his crib before sitting back on the rocking chair and ignoring Logan’s whimpers.

Ten minutes passed, and Patton was starting to get concerned. Logan was clearly frustrated, almost to the point of tears, but still refused to go potty. Just then Janus walked in, saw Patton’s concerned face and also saw Logan wasn’t sitting still, his legs pressed tightly against each other.

“What’s going on?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Logan blabbled something, but he didn’t have his words back so it made no sense. 

“Well the little guy has to pee, but he’s been holding it for ten minutes.” Patton explained as he looked back at Logan, who was now clawing at his belt that was holding the diaper on his body. Patton jumped forward to stop him.

“No no no no, don’t do that!” He scolded, grabbing his hands and pulling them away from the belt. Logan let out a whimper and tried to pull his hands away to no avail. Patton held them tightly as Janus summoned a pair of thick pastel blue mittens without separated thumbs. He carefully forced Logan’s hands into the mittens with ease and tightening the leather wrist strap around his wrist so he couldn’t escape.

Logan winned desperately, and was close to tears. He had to go potty, but he wasn’t going to go in his diaper if he could help it. Unfortunately Janus had other plans. Logan was at first happy when Janus scooped him, certain that he would help, but was quite confused when he only sat down on the rocking chair. He was nowhere close to his normal headspace, but he still didn’t want to pee in a diaper.

“Don’t worry my dear, I know you’re hesitant, but I’ll help you.” Janus whispered into Logan’s ear as he sat him up against his chest. Janus slipped his hands between Logan’s legs and pried them apart. Before Logan could do anything Janus slipped his knee in between them, forcing Logan’s legs even further apart. This made it even harder to hold in the pee, but Logan still wasn’t giving up, wiggling against Janus body as he tried to avoid it.

Janus caressed his hand against Logan’s slightly distended stomach, then pushed down on his bladder. Logan couldn’t fight the urge anymore, and with a whimper let go, his diaper filling with warm piss.

“Good job! I’m so proud of you baby boy!” Patton said proudly, but Logan was close to tears. Janus handed the upset Logan to Patton, who rocked him a little before placing him on the changing table.

Patton hummed softly as he unlocked Logan’s belt and undid the now wet diaper. Patton took out the plug slowly, making Logan squirm. Logan whimpered at the feeling of emptiness, but soon enough Patton held up a new butt plug that looked similar to the old one, but it was both thicker and a bit rounder. He coated it generously with lube, but even then when Patton slowly pushed the plug into his ass it barely fit. Logan squirmed and couldn’t hold back a gasp as it brushed the walls of his ass. 

He didn’t even try to fight as Patton swaddled him into a diaper, then locking that in place with a chastity belt. Everything felt fuzzy to him and all he wanted to do was rest some more.

Patton lifted him with ease and sat on the rocking chair. Logan just snuggled close to his chest, barely aware of the bottle being held out in front of him till it was touching his lips. He suckled naturally, as he weakly attempted to grab the bottle with his mitted hands, but gave up quickly. 

He drank the entire thing with ease before letting out a yawn. “Aw. He’s so cute!” Patton said with a high pitched voice. “He’s so sleepy.”

“Well perhaps if he took better care of himself he wouldn’t be like this right now.” Janus said, but his voice didn’t match the scolding tone of his words. He ran his fingers through Logan’s hair who only mumbled happily at this and leaned into his hand. “But now he just needs some sleep.” 

Logan was practically asleep when Janus scooped up his weak form only to put him back in his crib. Logan would be back to normal once he was healthy enough, but for now Janus and Patton would take care of him, something he desperately needed.


End file.
